Rear-facing infant car seats generally include a base that can be secured to a vehicle seat and an infant carrier detachably coupled to the base. Currently available rear-facing infant car seats lack ample legroom for a growing infant; the growing infant's legs, all too quickly, contact the seat back of the vehicle seat. Parents see that the infant's leg movement is restricted by the vehicle seat back and perceive the space restriction as uncomfortable for the infant. In addition, a reclined rear-facing infant car seat that is particularly suited for a newborn may be uninteresting for a growing infant. A growing infant, lying reclined in an infant car seat, has limited ability to interact with his surroundings. Thus, there is a need for a rear-facing infant car seat that can function as a reclined infant car seat for a newborn, yet also accommodate the needs of a growing infant.
Infant carriers are designed to meet National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) safety and compliance tests. NHTSA standards require the infant carriers to be structurally sturdy and bulky to withstand a severe crash test pulse. The weight of the infant carrier, added to the weight of the growing infant, can make it difficult to carry the infant in the carrier. Today's parents and caregivers tend to be more mobile, keeping infants with them more often for longer periods of time. Carrying the combined weight of the infant and the carrier may fatigue the caregiver. Further, prolonged carrying may put more strain on the arms, shoulders, and lower back. Thus, there is a need for an infant car seat with a carrier that facilitates carrying of the carrier and that more effectively distributes the combined weight of the carrier and the infant across the caregiver's body.
Proper installation of the infant car seat base to the vehicle seat is important. In currently available infant car seats, the portion of the base that contacts the vehicle seat back is minimal. Thus, there is a need for an infant car seat with a base that can snugly grip the vehicle seat back.
In order to achieve a proper tight installation of the infant car seat to the vehicle seat, the caregiver has to apply force on the base of the car seat, while pulling on the vehicle seat belt. A tight installation can be best achieved when the caregiver rests his body weight on the base by placing his knee on the base. The bases of currently available infant car seats have a very uncomfortable upper surface, distorted with protrusions and buttresses. Placing a knee on such a surface and applying force can cause discomfort. Thus, there is a need for an infant car seat with a base that has a comfortable surface on which a caregiver can place his knee during installation.
Vehicle seats vary in form, design, finish, and foam or cushion content. Some vehicle seats are more bucketed than others. Some are flatter than others. Some have bolsters on the sides with the intent of offering a better fit to a passenger. Vehicle seat angle from ground level varies also among different manufacturers. This causes variation in the seat back angle of the carrier when the carrier is placed on the base. Some infant car seats have a height adjustment foot in the base, which can be adjusted by the caregiver to achieve a proper seat back angle. However, the range of foot travel may not be sufficient to fit certain bucketed vehicle seats. Thus, there is a need for an infant car seat with a base that can be easily adjusted to accommodate the varying configurations, dimensions, and materials of different vehicle seats.